Never Let James Find A Time Turner
by shamelesslyflowercrowned
Summary: Its a nice day for Weasley-Potter-Lupin clan. Well, until James finds a time turner and accidentally drags himself and his family back to 1995. A Next Generation Time Travel fic. All characters belong to J.K. Rowling.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Okay so I don't know how this is going to go but I've always wanted to do one of these fics so... anyways... Enjoy!**

It was a normal day at the home of Arthur and Molly Weasley. Well, as normal as it could be with a house full of teenagers. Lily, Molly II, and Rose were helping their grandmother in the kitchen. Hugo was helping Arthur with a project. Al was outside, laying down in the grass. James, Louis, Fred II, Roxanne, and Lucy were upstairs somewhere. Dominique was on the phone with her boyfriend. Teddy and Victoire were lounging on the couch. Everything was going nicely, for now. James ran down the stairs into the kitchen. "Hey Gran, could I borrow Molly, Rose, and Lily for a little while?" He asked sweetly. The three girls shared a confused look but _**Molly**_ didn't seem concerned "Of course James." James grinned.

**(A/N:** _**Molly**_ **will be used to address Molly I, past and present) **

Victoire sat on Teddy's lap, playing with his hair as he changed it from turquoise to bubblegum pink to lilac to gold and so on. "I love your hair" She told him. "Is that the only thing you love about me?" Teddy asked, his lips forming a smile. "Obviously" She teased. He pinned her down on the couch, his face a few inches above hers "Are you sure about that?" "I-" He pressed his lips to hers. She moved her hands to his hair and deepened the kiss. "MY EYES! THEY BURN!" A familiar voice shouted. Teddy and Victoire broke apart and Teddy got up, blushing furiously, hair a matching magenta. "LOUIS!" Victoire screamed "GET OUT!" "This is the family room, anyone can be here" Louis stated innocently. Victoire sighed "What do you want?" "James wants everyone to meet him outside" "And why should I listen to James" "Just do it" "I don't want to" "I'll tell everyone about what you did sixth year." Victoire's eyes went wide "Are you blackmailing me?" "Yes" "Is this really that important?" "Um, yeah." Victoire gave up "FINE! We'll come with you." Louis grinned "Good."

Al was having a good afternoon. He was being left alone, which was rare. He'd been outside by himself for a couple of hours and it was great. But obviously his alone time was up. "Hey Al!" Lucy called. Al sighed "Hi Lucy." "Did I interupt you?" "Sort of, but it's fine. What's up?" Lucy gave him a smile that made him worry "James wants to show everyone something." "What is it?" Al asked warily. "You'll see" Lucy replied in a singsong tone.

"What are we all doing out here James?" Rose asked, annoyed. She was currently pissed at about half of her cousins, James included, so she wasn't exactly pleased that they were all here too. "I'm glad you asked Rosie. Everyone gather round" James held up an object. Hugo looked confused "An ugly necklace?" "Oh, this is not just any necklace" Fred told him. "It's a time turner!" Rose exclaimed. "James you shouldn't have one of those!" Molly's tone was disapproving. "You're going to get in so much trouble!" Victoire glared at James. "Oh, come on guys!" Lucy begged. "Where'd you get it?" Al asked. "Dad's office" James repiled. "He's going to kill you!" Lily shouted. "Hand it over" Rose declared.

"I'm telling Gran." She grabbed part of the chain. "Uh, no you're not" James, hand gripped around another part of the chain, pulled back. Rose pulled the chain again "Yes, I am" "No, you're not." "Yes. I. Am" "No. You're. Not." "Guys, stop" Roxanne interrupted. Rose and James continued to yank on the chain. "Seriously, you're acting like five year olds" Dominique stated. "I'll stop when she she stops!" James yelled. "JAMES LET GO!" Victoire screamed. Rose gave another pull and the chain broke. The time turner hit the ground and shattered.

Suddenly, they were engulfed in a cloud of gold sand.


	2. Chapter 2

_**1995**_

The Order was just about to finish a meeting when suddenly they heard a loud crash followed by several voices.

"Rose! Get off of me!" "I can't! Louis' on top of me!" "Ugh, move over Al" "Um, Roxy, you're sort of standing on my foot" "What? Oh, sorry!"

Allistair "Mad- Eye" Moody looked around at everyone "Wands out and ready." He lead them into the room where they had heard the crash. What they found was a little suprising. Mad-Eye was about to say something when Mrs. Black's portrait began screaming.

"BLOOD TRAITORS! IN MY HOUSE? IF I WAS STILL HERE I WOULD-" She was cut off by a young woman, probably in her early twenties, with long, curly strawberry blonde hair. "OH SHUT IT!" She yelled, and flicked her wand, which caused the portrait to be silenced. Sirius was about to comment but the woman continued to scream, this time her anger aimed towards a tall boy with dark brown hair and hazel eyes that reminded Sirius of someone.

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU IN YOU'RE SLEEP! BUT FIRST I'M GOING TO TORTURE YOU AND MAKE SURE YOU KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M DOING! I'M GOING TO POISON YOU AND THEN CARVE INTO YOU'RE SKIN! I'LL HEX YOU INTO NEXT WEEK JAMES! I WILL!"

The Order looked around at each other, shocked. Harry, Ron, Hermione, **_Fred_**, George, and Ginny had also come downstairs and they all looked equally shocked. The boy, James, laughed nervously, a terrified expression on his face "Err, that's extremely specific, Vic." The woman continued shrieking.

"YOU BETTER BELIEVE IT'S SPECIFIC! WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING? I MEAN-"

"Torie" A young man with blue hair stepped up to her, glancing at the Order with a worried expression, and put a hand on her shoulder. She shrugged it off.

"THINK OF WHAT YOU'RE MOTHER WILL SAY ABOUT THIS! AND BRINGING YOU'RE BROTHER AND SISTER ALONG WITH YOU" She gestured to boy that looked a lot like Harry. A few members of the Order gasped, as well as Hermione. Then she pointed to a girl who looked like mixture of Ginny Weasley and Lily Evans. Remus and Sirius shared a look. Severus somehow got even more pale. The woman continued.

"AND YOUR COUSINS! HOW COULD YOU BRING ALL OF US INTO THIS?!" She pointed to herself and the remaining children. Then she turned to four of the children, the ones who were standing closest to James, "AND DON'T YOU FOUR DARE THINK YOU'RE GETTING AWAY WITH THIS! I KNOW YOU WERE INVOLVED TOO!"

The blue haired man stepped up again, his expression more worried than before, "Torie that's enough." She ignored him again. Arthur was beginning to think she was acting a lot like **_Molly_**.

"I MEAN-"

"VICTOIRE THAT'S ENOUGH!" The blue haired guy yelled but now, his hair was flaming red. Once again, members of the Order gasped.

_'Kid's got nerve'_ Sirius thought. Then he noticed the silver rings they both had on their ring fingers _'Ah, marriage.'_

"WHAT IS IT TEDDY?!" The woman called Victoire turned to face him with a piercing glare. Teddy gestured to the Order and then to the children at the bottom of the stairs. She blushed almost as fiercely as she glared.

After a moment of silence, Ron finally spoke "Will someone please explain what the hell is going on here?" "Why is his name James Sirius Potter?" Sirius asked. "Because that's what my parents named me" James answered. "That doesn't make any sense" Remus said. "Isn't it obvious?" Hermione asked. "They're from the future!"

**A/N: Okay so this chapter was basically just Victoire yelling. Sorry about that. **_**Fred** _**will be used to address Fred I. Also, I just wanted to say thanks for reading! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

"That's impossible" Mad-Eye told Hermione "People can't go back in time to a couple of days ago, much less a couple of years." "There's probably something that makes it possible" Hermione said. Minerva McGonagall spoke up "Well, obviously they didn't use a time turner." "Actually," Louis spoke up "We did."

Everyone looked over to the boy that had spoken. He was about average height with silvery blonde hair and ice blue eyes. "How is that possible?" McGonagall asked "Time turners don't go that far back in time." "Well, it sort of broke" Fred informed them. "How so?" McGonagall turned towards the boy with auburn hair and tan skin. The time travellers all looked towards James. He sighed " Okay, So I found a time turner in my dad's office, and yes I realize I shouldn't have been in there, anyways, I found a time turner sitting on his desk so, naturally, I took it. I figured he wouldn't need it anytime soon, then I went to my grandparents' home and met up with Fred, Roxanne, Lucy, and Louis. We agreed we should show everyone else, which was probably the worst idea ever. When we showed them everyone started yelling at me and Rose grabbed the chain and we started fighting over the time turner. But then, the chain broke and the time turner fell to the ground and broke. And now we're here."

"Okay, you still have more things to to explain" Sirius said "Like why is your last name Potter? And why does your brother look a lot like Harry?" "And why most of you look like Weasleys?" Arthur asked. Lucy shared a look with James and then spoke "Because we are Weasleys." "What?" "Surprise! We're your future grandchildren!" Louis gave a nervous smile and jazz hands. **_Molly_**'s eyes widened "All of you?" "Yep" James grinned at her "Well, except Teddy, he's more of an honorary grandchild." Everyone looked at Teddy, whose hair was now a golden brown. He gave a small smile. "I think it's time for introductions" Remus stated "Who wants to go first?"

Victoire sighed "I will." Dominique and Louis stepped up next to her. "Okay, just tell us your full name, age, parents, and Hogwarts house" McGonagall told her. She nodded "My name is Victoire Gabrielle Lupin, previously Weasley." Sirius thought Remus' eyes were going to pop out of his head "What?" Teddy's hair went white "Um, we can talk about this later." He gave Victoire a look. She started talking again. "Anyways, I'm twenty- two, so I'm not at Hogwarts anymore, but I was a Ravenclaw, and my parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour." "FLEUR DELACOUR?!" **_Fred_** and George looked at her with disbelief. She nodded. "There's no way" George said. "He's not attractive enough" **_Fred _**added. Arthur looked over to Dominique and Louis "Are you Bill's children too?" They nodded and Dominique spoke "I'm Dominique Elise Weasley, I'm twenty years old and I was in Hufflepuff." Dominique had the famous Weasley red hair plus the same blue eyes that Louis had. She looked over at Louis. "I'm Louis Arthur Weasley, I'm in Gryffindor and I'm seventeen." "Who's next?" Sirius looked at the group. "We'll go" Molly gestured to herself and Lucy. "I'm Molly Grace Weasley, I'm twenty years old and I was in Ravenclaw at Hogwarts. My parents are Percy Weasley and Audrey Pierce." The room went silent.

"W-What?" **_Molly_** looked at the two girls standing in front of her. Molly looked a lot like Percy, with her red hair and freckles and the way she stood, but her eyes were different than his. Lucy however had blue eyes like her father, but she had auburn hair and only had a few pale freckles sprinkled across her nose and cheeks. "Percy comes back?" **_Fred _**asks them, his tone somewhat bitter. "But he's a prat!" George states. "Percy comes back?" **_Molly_** repeats **_Fred's_** words. Arthur remains quiet, unsure what he should say. Lucy looked at her sister with an uncomfortable look in her eyes, she didn't like talking about her father's mistakes. Molly took the opportunity to speak again "Yes, and he apologizes profusely and still feels bad about what he did to this day." Everyone was taken aback by the bitter and defensive tone in her voice. "Do all Weasleys have bad tempers?" Sirius wondered aloud. "Yes" All of the Weasleys in the room answered. **_Molly _**looked over to Lucy "I think it's your turn to introduce yourself." Lucy blinked "Oh, right, my name is Lucy Meredith Weasley, I'm in Gryffindor and I'm seventeen." "And you're her sister, correct?" Sirius asked, pointing to Molly. Lucy nodded. "Alrighty then, who's going to go next?" George asked.

"Ooh! Ooh! Pick us! Pick us!" Fred and Roxanne chanted, hands waving in the air. Everyone laughed, knowing that they must be the children of one of the Weasley twins. "I'm Fred Fabian Weasley-" "And I'm Roxanne Marie Weasley-" "We're seventeen-" "And in Gryffindor-" "Our father is George Weasley and-" "Our mother is Angelina Johnson!" "WHAT?" **_Fred _**and George shouted at the exact same time. "George marries Angelina?"_**Fred **_asked. The younger Weasley twins nodded. "I have _two_ kids with Angelina?" George looked paler than anyone had ever seen him. "That's right Daddy" Roxanne looked up at him with her big brown eyes and smiled sweetly, this was look that always got her what she wanted back home. Roxanne was the female version of Fred, same tan skin, same auburn hair, same brown eyes. They grinned at their father, who was still getting paler by the minute, and turned to a pair of red-headed kids that _had _to be Ron's. Fred pointed at them "Your turn." "Fine" One of the kids, a girl with extremely curly red hair and bright blue eyes, glared at him and the turned to face the Order and the others "My name is Rose Ginevra Weasley, I'm sixteen and in Ravenclaw, my parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger."

Several things happened after Rose said this. One: Ron and Hermione's eyes seemed to enlarge to the size of saucers and they lost the ability to speak. Two: Harry yelled "FINALLY!" _way_ too loud, though no one could really blame him. Three: George and Remus lost bets to **_Fred_** and Sirius.

James put a hand on Ron's shoulder "I'm sorry, not because you marry Aunt Hermione, she's awesome, but because you have Rose, she's a pain in the-" James was cut off because Rose threw the book, that no one knew she had been holding, at him. "Shut up James!" She screamed at him. "Well, maybe if you started acting more like a decent human being then I would!" Everyone who wasn't apart of the time-traveling crew looked at the two teenagers arguing with confused looks on their faces. "It's a _really_ complicated story" Louis told them. "Um, can I go now?" Hugo asked. "Sorry Hugo, go ahead." The red-haired boy spoke "I'm Hugo Ronald Weasley and I'm fourteen. I'm in Gryffindor." "_Another kid?_" Ron asked, his face white as a sheet. "Don't be rude, Ronald" Hermione scolded him, and then blushed. Sirius chuckled. "I think it's our turn now" James informed his brother and sister. "I'm James Sirius Potter, as you all know by now, and I'm seventeen and in Gryffindor." He grinned at everyone before continuing "My parents are Harry Potter, obviously, and-" "Ginny" **_Molly_**finished for him "She has to be your mother, you said you were my grandchildren." James gave her smile "That's right, Gran." Ron, George, and **_Fred _**all turned to glare at Harry. "You knocked up-" George started. "Our baby sister?!" **_Fred_** finished. "Three times, if I remember correctly" Sirius stated, looking over at the three children standing in front of them. "Not helping" Harry told him, looking about ready to pass out. James, not wanting to see his father be tortured by his uncles, tried to change the subject "Well then, Al-" The boy who looked like Harry shook his head "Um, can Lily go before me?" Snape's head shot up at the mention of the name Lily. James gave him a look but agreed "Whatever. Lils?" The Lily Evans and Ginny Weasley mixture nodded and stepped up "I'm Lily Luna Potter. I'm in Hufflepuff and I'm fourteen." "Alright Al, it's definitely your turn now" James stated. "I'm Al Potter" "Full name, Al" "They're going to hate me" "No they're not" "Yes they are!" "Al! Just get it over with!" Al sighed. "My name is Albus Severus Potter, I'm sixteen and in Slytherin" He mumbled, so that only his siblings could hear him. "Sorry, what was that?" Arthur asked. Al spoke again, louder this time "My name is Albus Severus Potter, I'm sixteen and in Slytherin." The room erupted into a fit of angry wizards shouting.

**A/N: Alright, so this chapter was basically the introductions of the next- gen characters (and yes, I realize Teddy didn't really get a proper introduction, I'll get to that later). Anyways, thanks for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4

"ALBUS _SEVERUS _POTTER?!"

"_SLYTHERIN_?!"

"HARRY, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"THIS DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE!"

"I SWEAR TO-"

"ALRIGHT! SHUT IT!" Lily yelled, silencing the wizards. Her face was bright red and everyone could clearly see she was pissed. They all stared at her with wide eyes, amazed at how a fourteen year old girl could look so scary. And then they looked around and saw that the rest of the time travelers all had similar expressions on their faces. "But-" Ron started. "No" James said "I don't care what problems you have with Slytherin, Al is my brother." "But he's named after _Snivellus_" Sirius stated. Snape had to admit this was strange, after all, Harry Potter despised him. James sighed "Yes, because our dad said that he was the bravest man he ever knew." James gave a Snape a look that said '_I know'. _"What?" Harry asked. "It's a long story." "I told you they were going to hate me" Al muttered, barely loud enough for everyone to hear. "Oh, we don't hate you dear" **_Molly _**told him, shooting a glare at those who had been shouting. She pulled him in for a hug. "Thanks Gran" He whispered. She blushed, she was going to have to get used to that. When she pulled away she gave him a small smile and patted his cheek.

"Alright, now that that's all sorted, can we move on?" James asked. "Yeah, like how are we going to get back?" Dominique looked around at everyone. McGonagall spoke "We don't know at the moment, but we will inform you as soon as we do." "Thank you" Victoire told her. "Well, I should probably start dinner" **_Molly _**stated. "I'll help" Molly told her. Lily nodded "Me too." They headed towards the kitchen. One by one, members of the Order left, until the only remaining members were Sirius, Remus, Arthur, **_Molly_**, and Tonks. Everyone, except for the two Mollys and Lily, settled down on the couches and floor. Harry, Ron, and Sirius were on one couch, **_Fred _**and George settled on each arm. Tonks, Hermione and Ginny were on the floor in front of them. Remus and Arthur were leaning up against a wall. Rose was curled up in a corner reading a book. Dominique, Hugo and Al were all talking on the floor. Victoire was sitting in a chair, Teddy was at her feet. She stared off into space as she ran her fingers through his hair. James. Fred, Roxanne, Louis, and Lucy sat in a circle in the middle of the floor talking.

"So, what's up with you five?" Sirius asked, looking at the group of seventeen year olds, "Are you the new Marauders or something?" "Er, sort of" Louis answered "We don't call ourselves that because, _obviously_, we can never live up to the legacy that you've created." Victoire rolled her eyes at her brother "Oh, please." He stuck his tongue out at her. Arthur let out a chuckle. "What do you call yourselves, if not the Marauders?" Remus asked. "Nothing, I guess" James shrugged. "Yeah, we just let others call us whatever they please" Roxanne stated. "We've gotten some pretty interesting names over the years" "Like what?" "Oh, like 'Worst of the Weasleys', that one wasn't particularly nice, or 'Our Sinful Saviors', I didn't really understand that one but I thought it was cool, 'Almost Royal Rebels', didn't understand that one either." Lucy spoke up "I liked 'Near Perfect Pranksters'." Fred nodded "That one was nice, the 'near perfect' part really gave us this 'down to earth' vibe." Everyone laughed.

When the room was quiet again, Remus spoke up "So... Teddy, How is it that you're a Lupin?" Teddy felt as nervous as Remus looked. Victoire stopped playing with his hair. "Um, I- I'm-" He started, but was cut off by Sirius. "Isn't it obvious? Remus, he's your son!" Sirius grinned at Remus, who was white as a sheet. "But I'm- I'm- You-" Remus stuttered. "I'm not a werewolf" Teddy told him. "But he is a metamorphmagus" Hermione grinned at Tonks, who blushed furiously, her hair a deep magenta. Teddy's hair matched hers, as he was also slightly embarrassed. "Wait- What?" Remus looked back and forth from Teddy to Tonks. Arthur patted his shoulder, a small smile on his face. Sirius then decided that Remus had suffered enough and changed the subject. "So, you two are married?" He looked at Teddy and Victoire. Victoire, who had begun messing with Teddy's hair again, nodded, her lips forming a smile. "How long?" Arthur asked. "About a year" Teddy answered, his hair had changed to a nice golden brown and he seemed to be more relaxed. "That's lovely" Hermione told them. "No, it's disgusting" Dominique stated. "Yeah, all they ever do is make out" Louis agreed. "Shut up Louis, everyone knows you've made out with at least half of Hogwarts" Victoire glared at him. "What can I say, the people love me" Louis shrugged, although there was a pink tinge on his cheeks. "Louis' the biggest flirt in the family" Lucy informed everyone. "He literally flirts with anyone" Al stated. "It doesn't matter who they are, as long as they're breathing, he'll flirt with them" Teddy grinned. Louis' blush was becoming more noticeable, but he still tried to play it off "Alright guys, enough, you're all just jealous." James scoffed "_Totally._" "Are you sure? Maybe everyone wants to hear about Violet Finnigan or Sage Zabini or Callie Thomas or Rory Wood or-" "Okay, that's enough information!" Everyone laughed. "We're only teasing, Lou" Fred playfully shoved him. Louis ran his fingers through his hair "Can we please change the subject?"

"I want to know how Percy's daughter is a troublemaker" **_Fred _**looked at Lucy. "I get it from my mum, mostly" Lucy told him "But then again, I have quite a few other family members who like to cause trouble." "What's the worst prank you've ever pulled?" "Worst as in pathetic or worst as in best?" "Um... best" "I singlehandedly attached fireworks to the staff table and charmed them to go off when everyone started eating, the teachers still don't know who did it." Sirius, **_Fred_**, and George all stared at her, mouths open. "You're a genius" "By yourself?" "I'm still having trouble grasping the concept that you're Percy's daughter." Lucy just grinned at them. Then they heard a call from the kitchen "Dinner's ready!"

**A/N: I just wanted to say I'm really ****_really _****sorry I haven't updated in a couple of weeks. I've just been really busy with other things. I hope you enjoyed this chapter :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Everyone sat down at the table and started to help themselves to food. **_Molly _**and Arthur sat back and studied their future grandchildren. Victoire was scolding Hugo for putting so much food on his plate, Rose and Molly were having a deep conversation about a book they just read, Lucy and Roxanne were talking about a rumor they had seemed like the perfect family.

Arthur leaned over to **_Molly_** and grinned "This is incredible, isn't it?"

She nodded and answered softly, "It sure is."

"I want to know more about all of you" Sirius declared. Everyone else, minus the time- travelers, agreed.

"Well, what do you want to know?" James asked.

"Do any of you play Quidditch?" George looked around the table. James, Fred, Roxanne, Hugo, Al, and Lily all raised their hands.

"Okay, what positions do you play?"

"Seeker" James and Al said at the same time.

"Chaser" Lily beamed.

"Keeper" Hugo said through a mouthful. Victoire sighed.

"Beaters!" Fred and Roxanne exclaimed, synchronized.

"Impressive" Arthur smiled at them. Everyone nodded in agreement.

"So the rest of you don't play Quidditch?" Remus asked the remaining children. They all shook their heads.

Lucy spoke up "I would play, I mean, I know everything about it, but I'm just no good at it, I'm too clumsy."

Teddy nodded "Same with me."

"It's weird though because they're good at everything else" James stated "I mean, Lucy's really only clumsy when she's on a broom and sure, Teddy's clumsy most of the time but he always got really good grades at school and seems to be doing really well now." Everyone stared at him, impressed.

"What? Am I not allowed to have a heart?"

Later, dinner ended but everyone remained at the table. Lucy, Roxanne, and Lily were listening to Tonks tell a story. Anyone could see that they idolized her. They were listening intently, every now and then they'd nod in agreement or giggle at a funny part. Teddy smiled sadly over at them, he knew that when the three girls were younger that the Tonks stories were always their favorites. They were his, too, along with the Remus stories, of course. Victoire reached over and squeezed his hand for comfort. Remus noticed all this, but chose to ignore it.

"So... what should we do now?" James asked. Everyone had moved back to the living room.

"I still want to hear some more stories from you guys" Sirius announced "Tell me something funny."

"One time we dyed a couple of Slytherins' hair pink" Fred said.

"Any reason behind it?" Remus asked.

"They were being dicks" Louis shrugged.

"Okay, tell me something else" Sirius looked around the room.

"One time we managed to convince the Slytherin Quidditch Team that the match had been moved up a week" James laughed.

"That wasn't cool" Al mumbled.

"But it was funny" Lucy grinned at him.

"Whatever" He sighed.

"How did you manage to pull that off?" Sirius asked, amazed.

"Most of the Slytherin team members aren't very bright" James shrugged.

Al coughed.

"I said _most_ members, not all" James rolled his eyes.

"So do any of you have boyfriends or girlfriends?" **_Molly_** asked. The room went silent as everyone looked at each other. No one saw Rose glare at Al. Lucy, thankfully, broke the uncomfortable silence "Um, I do."

"Really? What's his name?" Arthur asked.

"Asher Daniels, he's a muggle born."

"What about the rest of you?"

"I sort of have a girlfriend" James said.

"Sort of?" **_Molly _**questioned.

"Well, we've only just started going out."

"Finally" Fred, Roxanne, Lucy, and Lucy muttered at the same time.

"She hated him for years" Louis explained.

"She's a redhead" Lucy added.

"Ring a bell?" Fred and Roxanne asked.

Sirius and Remus stifled their laughter, they _definitely _knew.

"Okay, who else?"

Dominique, Molly, and Fred all raised their hands.

James noticed Rose glaring at Al "Rose, seriously, drop it."

She turned to glare at him "Shut up."

"Cut it out"

"Why should I?"

"Because you're acting like a child!"

"Like you never act like this!"

"Not in this way! It's ridiculous!"

"No it's not!"

"Yes-"

James was cut off by Hermione.

"What's going on?"

Rose stood up "Nothing. Absolutely nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me." She sent another glare to James and Al and then stormed away.

Everyone looked to Al, who was looking very flustered.

"What the hell was that?"

**A/N: Okay, so this chapter was sort of a cliff hanger, I guess. What do you think Rose is mad at Al about? (I doubt anyone is going to know). Again, I'm really sorry for taking a while to update but, on the bright side, I think I'm getting a new computer soon (that's the main reason why it takes so long) so I will hopefully be updating more, soon (but no promises) :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm really hoping I get my new computer really soon. Anyways, one person actually guessed correctly why Rose was mad at Al (I'm sorry it's not what you wanted though). I think that most of this chapter is going to be centered around that. Anyways, Here's Chapter 6. Enjoy!**

"Would someone please explain what the hell just happened?"Ron asked. Everyone looked back to Al, whose face was getting redder by the minute.

"I- I, um I" Al stuttered.

"It's not important" James told them, feeling sorry for his younger brother.

"It obviously is!" Hermione stated "Rose is very upset and Al looks extremely troubled right now, which means there's something going on!"

"Listen, it's-" James stopped when Al put a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, I've got this"  
Al turned to face everyone and sighed "Okay, so, Rose and I are in love with the same guy. But, he loves me, not her"

"Guy?" Harry asked.

"Yes..."

"Harry, that's not the most important thing right now" Ginny glared at him.

Hermione was confused "I don't get it, why can't she just be happy for you?"

"I wasn't finished. Rose has every right to be mad, because she was last one to find out. For six months, while she was thinking she had a chance with him, I was dating him, and she didn't know."

"Oh. When did she find out?"

"Uh, two weeks ago"

"Oh."

"So, what's his name?" Ginny asked.

"Who's name?"

"Your boyfriend's name, of course"

"Oh, he doesn't have a name" Al looked down at his feet.

"What do you mean? Of course he has a name!" **_Molly_** said.

"Nope"

"Al, just tell them his first name" Fred told him. Al sighed again.

"Fine. His name is Scorpius."

"Huh. That sounds like a name a Malfoy would ha- wait a minute" **_Fred's _**eyes widened "No way." Al looked at him, guilt written on his face.

"A MALFOY?!" Ron yelled.

"SHUT UP!" James yelled back.

"BUT-"

"I SAID SHUT UP!" James glared at him "You may be my uncle, but Al's my brother, and I don't have a problem with who he dates."

"But-"

"Scorpius is a good guy, he's nothing like how his father was in school" Lucy stated.

"Was?"

"Draco Malfoy is nicer now"

"He's still a Malfoy" Ron mumbled.

"Don't forget Ron, your daughter is in love with him, too" George reminded him. Ron flushed at the mention of his daughter, but kept his mouth closed.

"Speaking of Rose, someone should probably go find her" Lily stated.

"No need" Rose was sitting at the bottom of the stairs. Everyone turned to look at her. Her eyes were slightly swollen, she had been crying. Al spoke first

"Rose, I'm sorry"

"Don't be. I understand why you kept it from me"

"I shouldn't have, though"

"No, probably not, but I shouldn't have reacted this way, I'm sorry."

Al sat next to Rose and gave her a hug. She smiled.

"Yay! We're all friends again!" Lily hugged them both. Everyone laughed.

"Now, we should probably start figuring out how to get home" Teddy stated.

**A/N: Well... I'm sorry again for being late updating. Hopefully I will be able to update more soon. I realize this probably wasn't the best chapter. Sorry if you don't ship Al/Scorpius... Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: I just want say I'm sorry for being late on updating. Next week summer break begins for me, so hopefully that means I can update more (or at least get an actual update schedule). Anyways, I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

"I'm sorry Mr. Lupin, but we are yet to discover a way for you and your family to get home" McGonagall told Teddy. He nodded "I understand."

"Sooooooooooo" James rocked back and forth on his heels "What do we do while we wait?"

"Well, it's almost time for us to go to bed" Molly said.

"Oh come on Molls! Let us stay up later!" Lucy whined.

"Lucy" Molly sent her a look.

"Please?" She pouted her lip.

"That look might work on everyone else, but not me" Molly turned her head.

Lucy sighed "Fine. But we need things to sleep in."

"I'm sure the others can lend you some of their pajamas" **_Molly _**told her. The others nodded and headed up the stairs. The time-travelers followed them.

Once ready for bed, everyone gathered in the living room.

"Alright, there's one spare room left and that's going to Teddy and Victoire because they're married" Sirius stated.

"As for the rest of you" **_Molly _**began "Girls are with Hermione and Ginny." Lily grinned, she always wondered what her mother was like when she was her age, now was her chance.

"Al and Hugo are with Harry and Ron." Hugo grinned at his father, whose face was still a little red.

"And finally, Louis, James, and Fred are with **_Fred _**and George." The four boys high-fived.

"You're making a mistake with that, you realize this don't you?" Dominique asked.

"We'll see" **_Molly _**told her.

"Alright, off to bed!" Arthur told them. There was a chorus of goodnights from around the room as everyone headed upstairs.

_**Victoire and Teddy's Room**_

"It's been a crazy day" Teddy said as he got into bed.

"You can say that again" Victoire agreed. Teddy grinned.

"It's been a-"

"Shut up, you know what I meant"

She then looked him directly in the eyes "Is it hard seeing your parents?" He looked away.

"Yeah, but I'm sort of glad I have the chance to see them, to see what they were like." Teddy took ahold of her hand and held it to his lips.

"Are you still mad at James?" He asked her.

"Well, I don't want to murder him at the moment" She gave him a small smile.

He grinned and kissed her.

_**The Girls' Room**_

"So how does it feel to be married to Harry Potter?" Lucy whispered across the room to Ginny, after everyone laid down on the pillows and blankets they had made into beds and turned the lights off. You didn't have to see her to know that Ginny was blushing "We're not married."

"Yet" Hermione reminded her with a teasing tone in her voice. Ginny sent her a glare through the darkness.

"Do I need to remind you that you marry my brother?" It was Hermione's turn to blush.

"The Chosen One and The King, you two are lucky girls" Roxanne stated. Hermione and Ginny looked at her, confused.

"The King?"

"Oh, that must not have happened yet" Roxanne said.

"It's a story for another day" Rose told them.

"Yes" Lucy yawned "Some other time."

"I think it's time we all go to sleep" Molly told the group. Not even Lucy could disagree.

Just before she fell asleep, Lily turned to Ginny.

"So what is it like finding out you're going to marry Harry Potter?"

"Honestly, it's kind of weird. I mean, it's something I've definitely thought about though" Ginny admitted quietly, too tired to be embarrassed. Lily smiled softly.

_**Harry and Ron's Room**_

"This is really weird" Harry muttered to Ron, "We're sharing a room with our future sons."

"Tell me about it"Ron whispered back, not taking his eyes off of Hugo.

Al was looking at the two best friends, wondering if they would say anything. Part of him wished they would. _'It's funny' _Al thought to himself, _'Not that long ago I would have done anything for peace and quiet, and now I just want someone to say something.'_

"Hey Al" Ron whispered across the room to him. Al looked over, worry flashing over his face for a split second.

"Yes?"

"Um, I just wanted to say sorry, for yelling at you earlier" Ron looked down at his bed. Al felt relieved.

"It's okay Uncle Ron, I can understand how this would be a lot to take in, considering all that's going on these days."

"Is everyone accepting of you in the future?" Harry asked. Al nodded.

"Good."

Al smiled.

_**Fred and George's Room**_

"Do you guys pull a lot of pranks?" **_Fred _**asked. Louis, James, and Fred nodded.

"Tons" Louis said, "I'm pretty sure at least half the school hates us."

"It's the same thing with us!" George exclaimed quietly.

"It's like they don't have any sense of humor" **_Fred _**stated.

"Exactly" James agreed.

"So, I have a few tricks up my sleeve, should we see if we can test them tomorrow?" Fred looked around the dark room.

"Absolutely" **_Fred _**and George whispered in unison. Louis nodded excitedly. James grinned.

**A/N: As always, thank you so much for reading, your reviews and follows and favorites mean a lot to me :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: What's this? Two updates in one week? Haha, okay, so I'm going to be doing something a little bit different in this chapter (but not really because I'm pretty sure that this kind of thing has been done before)**

**_2022_**

Harry****Potter picked up his ringing phone only to find his wife panicking on the other end.

"Harry. The kids. They've all gone missing!" Ginny****Potter exclaimed in between breaths.

"What?"

"You need to come to the Burrow right away!"

"Alright, alright, I'll be there in a minute!"

Harry quickly packed up his things and said goodbye to his coworkers. Then he found the nearest exit out of the Ministry of Magic.

At the Burrow, everyone was in a panic. Fleur was muttering things in french. Angelina was pacing. Percy was running a hand through his hair.

"Oh, where could they be?" Molly asked.

"They couldn't have gone far" Arthur said.

Just then Harry walked in. Ginny rushed over to him.

"Do we have any idea where they could've gone?" He asked. Everyone shook their heads. Ron spoke up.

"I want to why they all went together, they usually can't stand all being together."

"Yeah, especially Rose and Al, she's been mad at him since-" George cut himself off "Someone should ask Scorpius if he knows anything about this."

"It's too late at night, I don't want to have to answer to Malfoy" Ron stated.

"We should continue this in the morning" Harry said.

"Are you kidding? We have to keep looking!" Ginny exclaimed angrily.

"Calm down Gin, we will. In the morning. We all need to get some sleep" Harry tried to put a hand on his wife's shoulder but she shrugged it off.

"I don't know if I can sleep" Hermione stated, sharing a look with Ron.

"Same here" Audrey said, her head resting on Percy's shoulder "Our babies are out there somewhere." Percy put an arm around her.

"We'll find them" Harry told them "I promise."

_**1995**_

The next morning Lucy woke up early, which was surprising considering she almost never did that. She went downstairs to the kitchen and found that the only other person down there was **_Molly_**.

"Good morning" She yawned. **_Molly _**smiled at her.

"Good Morning, are you an early riser too?"

"Not usually, this whole time travel thing must have messed up my schedule."

Lucy saw that **_Molly _**was making breakfast "Can I help?" **_Molly's _**face lit up.

"Of course you can." Lucy grinned.

"I've always loved baking with you, even though I don't do it that often"

"What are we making?" She asked.

"Strawberry crepes" **_Molly _**informed her.

"Ooh! I love crepes! Aunt Fleur makes them a lot" She washed her hands and they began to make make the crepes.

Arthur came downstairs and heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Lucy and Molly were baking. Al and Lily had also joined them. Al had a dab of chocolate on his nose and Lucy had some powdered sugar in her hair. Lily was eating a strawberry she had managed to sneak from a bowl. **_Molly_** was arranging crepes on a couple of plates. Arthur leaned up against the doorframe and smiled.

"Having fun?" They all turned to look at him. Lucy and Al nodded, grinning like little kids.

"So much fun!" Lily exclaimed quietly, careful not to wake the others. **_Molly _**sent him a big smile. Just then Victoire came downstairs, dragging Teddy by the hand.

"I smell crepes!" She said, at the same time Teddy said "She smelled crepes."

Both sets of twins came down shortly after that. "Smells great, Gran" Fred told her.

James came down next, followed by Rose, Molly, Hugo, Harry, and Hermione. "Yesssss" James said as he saw the crepes.

Sirius came downstairs "**_Molly_**, I told you, you don't have to do this, I'm not going to stop you, but you don't have to do this."

Ginny, Ron, Louis, and Dominique were the last ones to get up.

"Just in time for breakfast" **_Molly_** told them.

_**2022**_

Molly made coffee and tea for everyone as they gathered in the kitchen. Audrey, Fleur, and Hermione were working on breakfast. Angelina and Ginny were talking.

"Whatever this is they're doing, I have a feeling our sons are behind it" Ginny told her. Angelina nodded. Fleur piped up from across the kitchen "Mine too."

"I have a feeling my daughter isn't exactly innocent either" Audrey said.

"And we all know Roxanne isn't exactly a saint" Angelina added.

"Well, whatever this is, all of our children took part in it" George said as he walked in the room. He kissed Angelina's forehead and grabbed some tea from the counter for the both of them. She smiled softly at him as he handed her the mug and then took ahold of his free hand with hers.

"I just sent a letter to Scorpius" Harry announced, walking in from outside. Molly handed him some tea.

About an hour later, an owl came back, bringing Scorpius' response with it. Harry grabbed the letter and read it.

"He says that he's sorry but he doesn't know where they but he'd be glad to come help us look for them."

"Have him come over, it could be good to have a friend of theirs come help, he might have better ideas of where to look" Molly said. Everyone nodded in agreement. Harry wrote something quick down and sent the owl back.

**A/N: So, how do you guys feel about the whole 2022/ 1995 thing? I'm probably not going to write too much of the 2022 stuff because this is a time-traveling story so it needs to be set mainly on the time travelers, of course. Also, I'm only going to do the whole bold and italics name thing (**example: _**Molly) **_**when there's more than one character with that name in that part of the story (**example: there's two Mollys in the 1995 part of the story**) Anyways, thanks for reading!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

_**1995**_

Everyone sat down the table and started eating. Hugo and Ron stuffed their faces while Hermione watched, disgusted. Hugo shrugged and took another bite.

"Ack!" Hugo spit something bright blue out. James, Fred, Louis, **_Fred_**, and George started laughing.

"What the hell was that?!" He looked at the group. Rose covered her mouth. Al snickered. Lucy and Roxanne started giggling.

"What?"

Molly's eyes widened "Hugo, your tongue."

Hugo got up and raced to the nearest mirror. He looked at him self, confused.

"I don't und-" He froze mid sentence.

"OH MY GOD! WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY TONGUE?!" His tongue had turned a neon blue color.

"Our newest candy, A Mouthful of Color" James grinned proudly. Hugo just stared at him.

"We know, the name's not the greatest we're working on it" Fred said.

"Pretty neat, huh?" Louis asked.

"NO, IT'S NOT NEAT! GRAN SAID YOU'RE NOT ALLOWED TO TEST YOUR THINGS ON ME ANYMORE! AND SO DID ALL OF YOU'RE MUMS!" Hugo's face was bright red.

"Tell them and you'll have matching hair" Fred warned him.

Hugo folded his arms and huffed.

"Relax, it's only temporary" James smiled at him. He glared back.

"All hilariousness aside, I can't believe you didn't let us in on this!" Roxanne motioned to her and Lucy.

"You didn't know about this?" Victoire asked. The two girls shook their heads.

"Good."

"You make you're own candy too? George asked. James nodded and gestured to the four other seventeen year olds "We do."

"And then we usually sell them to you" Lucy stated.

"What do you mean?" **_Fred _**asked.

"Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes, of course" Louis grinned.

"We have an _actual_ company?" George asked. They nodded. **_Fred _**and George looked at each other and grinned.

"Oh no" _**Molly**_groaned.

"We must have it great in the future" **_Fred _**said. No one noticed the painful looks that flashed across the time-travelers' faces.

"Er, yeah" James said awkwardly. **_Fred _**gave him a funny look.

"What should we do now?" Al changed the subject.

"How about we finish eating?" Dominique suggested.

"Oh yeah" Louis said, "We should probably do that."

They all sat back down and finished eating.

Later, Al was sitting by himself in the living room. Everyone else was busy. James, Lucy, Louis plus both sets of twins were somewhere. '_Probably planning something else for Hugo. Poor kid' _He thought. Rose and Lily were talking with Ginny and Hermione in their room. Hugo and Ron were having a deep discussion about Quidditch in another room. Victoire, Teddy, Dominique and Molly were looking through some old books, trying to see if there was anything about time travel. Sirius had found a few books for them in his family's library. All the adults were at an Order of the Phoenix meeting. Harry came into the living room and sat next to Al.

"Hi."

"Hey."

"Is it weird that I don't really know how to talk to you?" Harry asked him. Al smiled and shook his head.

"No. I mean, it's not everyday that a fifteen year old finds out he has three children with his best friend's sister."

"And two of them are older than me" Harry laughed. Al grinned at him.

"So what's the future like?"

"It's... different. A lot different than 1995" Al told him, "For one thing, Hogwarts isn't really big on the whole 'All Slytherins are evil' thing anymore."

"I sort of got that."

"I mean, there are still those dicks out there who hate Slytherin with a burning passion, just not as many."

"What else?"

"The whole 'Pure-bloods are better than muggle-borns' isn't a big deal anymore."

"Good. I'm glad to hear that." Al nodded.

"So are the Malfoys good now or what?" Harry asked awkwardly.

"Um, some of them. Scor is. Draco's okay, you and him get along pretty well."

"Because you're dating his son?"

"Well, yeah, but, we were best friends before we were boyfriends."

"So, am I an alright parent?" Harry asked.

"Yeah, you're an amazing dad" Al said, "You're really cool about a lot of stuff."

"Do you think I'll be really mad about this whole time- travel incident?"

"Well, you won't be as mad as Mum." They both laughed.

_**2022**_

Scorpius Malfoy arrived to the Burrow a little after ten o'clock in the morning. Ginny and Hermione rushed out to greet him.

"Oh good, you're here" Ginny ushered him into the house.

"How'd you get here?" Ron asked.

"Knight bus" He answered.

"Ah."

"So, when was the last time you talked to any of the kids?" Harry asked him.

"Um, two days ago, Al, Lucy, Lily, and I all went to the bakery. Then they came here." Scorpius told them. Harry sighed.

"We should look around the house and the yard."

Scorpius nodded and went outside.

After about half an hour of looking, Scorpius was becoming worried. Then he saw something glint in the grass a little ways away from him. He walked over to it.

"What the hell?" He looked down at a broken time-turner. He turned back to the Burrow.

"Hey, I think I found something!" He picked up a fragment of the time-turner and before he could say anything else, he was swallowed by a storm of gold sand.

_**1995**_

Everyone, who wasn't apart of the Order, was upstairs in Harry and Ron's room.

"This meeting is taking _forever_" James groaned.

"I'm hungry" Hugo complained.

"You're always hungry" Victoire sighed.

"When did they say they'd be done?" Harry asked.

"They didn't" George said. Lucy laid down on the floor.

"I just want to-"  
She was cut off by a loud crash. The group all looked at each other confused and rushed to the top of the stairs. Al perked up when he heard the voice that the crash belonged to.

"Well, that wasn't one of my best ideas."

**A/N: This is my third time updating this week. I'm pretty proud of myself. Haha, I'm officially on summer break now, so I should be able to update more. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
